


How Did It Come To This?

by GuyanaRose



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Pezberry, quinnford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuyanaRose/pseuds/GuyanaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lie leads to Santana wanting to divorce Rachel. Once the truth comes to the surface will they find their way back to each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Did It Come To This?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Pezberry Week, Day 6: Angst
> 
> A/N: Brief mention of rape.  
> In the same universe as 'The Key To Calm' & 'Look What We Did'.

Disclaimer: I own only the story itself. Glee belongs to R.I.B.

**Please read & review  
**

* * *

This day has been way too long; can't wait to get home to all three of my babies. As I finally pull into my driveway I notice how dark the house seems. When I walk in, it's quiet. I'm kind of freaked out now because this is not typical at all. Santi didn't say she was going out with the boys, so where the hell is everybody. I start turning on lights as I walk through to the living room. My eyes catch sight of an envelope on the coffee table with a note; it's in Santi's handwriting.

'You could have simply told me that you weren't happy anymore Rachel. You know how I feel about lying. If you didn't love me anymore, love us, you should have just walked away. I guess your acting skills are still on point, because you certainly had me fooled. Every kiss, every caress, and every time we made love; I thought it was all real. I'll be at Quinn and Matt's with the boys; you can come see them, just call first because I don't want to be here when you come over. Do me a favor and just sign the papers; I don't have anything else to say to you.'

-Santana Lopez  
'P.S. – I hope she was worth it.'

What the fuck is going on? I don't miss the fact that she signed her last name as Lopez instead of Berry-Lopez. I look in the envelope and I swear I'm about to have a heart attack. Divorce papers with a note from Blaine attached.

'Please tell me this is a big fucking mistake and I can come pick these up and burn them. Call me.'  
-Blaine

I drop them on the floor and grab my keys. Before I can get to my car Matt pulls up.

"Is Santana at your house with the boys?"

"Yes and I know you probably want to haul ass over there, but we need to talk."

"I don't have time for that…"

"Make the time Rae, trust me," he says, "I know," he holds up his hands to stop me from interrupting him again.

"Rodrigo is on his way and we're fixing this. Now, you need to look at these."

I take the envelope that Matt brought with him as we walk back into the house. I'm headed for the living room but I stop dead in my tracks when I see the envelope's contents.

"What the fucking hell are these?"

"Those are the pictures that Keisha sent to Santana today."

"Keisha? Trevor's girlfriend Keisha?" I got no love for that Keisha bitch, but I don't mess with her she doesn't mess with me, so what the hell?

"Look at the date stamp," Matt says.

The date is the same on all the pictures, December 30th. The day Rodrigo had the company New Year's party. I remember Matt bringing me home and him helping Santi get me to bed, but I most certainly did not fuck this Keisha bitch in my office.

"I don't care what these pictures show Matt I didn't do this, how the fuck did she even get these made?"

"I don't think she had them made bro. I just … I'm sorry. I should have questioned her more. Fuck!" He sits on the couch and starts shaking his head in his hands.

"Matt, what are you talking about?"

He doesn't answer right away. He gets up and answers the door. Rodrigo walks in and gives me a hug, but I'm too anxious right now to hold on to him for long.

"Finish what you were saying Matt."

"At the party, when I noticed you had disappeared I went to look for you. I saw her coming from your secretary's area and when I asked she said she was just checking on you. When I saw you damn near passed out on your couch I didn't think anything of it. I can't prove it but I think she slipped you something. I mean everybody knows you pack and she was always coming on to you when she first started … oh my … I'm so stupid, I'm sorry Rae."

What. The. FUCK.

"You're telling me … that that bitch damn near raped me … and then sent my wife …  _my wife_  … pictures of that shit?"

You know what, maybe I should sign those divorce papers so Santana doesn't have to be married to a convict. Because when I find that bitch, I'm going to fucking kill her.

"Rae, calm down, please. I know what you're thinking of doing and believe me Santana would not want you to go there," Rodrigo says.

I feel like I want to pull my hair out, I have to do something.

"Rae?"

"Rae?"

I hear them both calling my name as I'm walking through the house. I just…

"Rae stop!"

Matt pulls me away and stops me from putting another hole in the hallway wall. Santana's gonna kill me. Oh wait, no she's fucking divorcing me because of that dumb bitch.

"Rae honey please calm down, your wife loves you, she's just hurt and confused right now. We're going to fix this. I just got off the phone with Trevor and he's on his way, with Keisha, to Matt's house," Rodrigo tells me.

"I already told Quinn and San my theory and the only reason San hasn't called you yet is because she's pissed. Not at you, but at the situation and herself for believing you were unfaithful," Matt says.

"Come on nieta let's go," Rodrigo says. That catches my attention. We treat each other as blood all the time, but it's rare when we use words like granddaughter or grandfather.

Matt and I get into his car and Rodrigo follows in his. When we pull up I see Trevor's car is already in the driveway. We can hear yelling as we get closer to the door. Once we're inside we walk into the dining room and find Trevor, Keisha, Quinn, and Santana. For whatever reason Keisha has a pleased look on her face and Quinn has her arms wrapped around Santana to keep her from rearranging the bitch's face. Silence follows for a few tense moments. I walk over to Santana and pull her into my arms as Trevor breaks the silence.

"Keisha do you know why I started dating you?" he asks.

"Honestly at this point do I care? Please you were a means to an end. Santana seriously aren't you divorcing her cheating ass; why are you two hugged up like nobody else is in the room? Gross," I'm tempted to let go of Santana so she can handle that broad, but I don't. Being close to her is all I need right now.

"Bitch, pause. You orchestrated that whole situation to try to break up my friends' marriage. And now that you've clearly failed you still think you can talk shit?"

"Ladies, please allow me to finish," Trevor interrupts the argument before it can really get started, "as I was saying. The only reason I started dating you was because Rodrigo asked me to."

"Excuse me?" She has the nerve to catch an attitude.

"Did you think a fine gentleman would really want to be with a conniving person like you?" Rodrigo asks, "Trevor's only goal while being with you was keeping you away from Rachel. I knew you had tried to hit on Rae before, but I never knew or even thought you could do what you did. And what, you thought she would run into your arms if it worked? You're lucky we don't have any official proof or you would be locked up right now. Everyone in this room besides you is as close to my heart as my wife is, and I don't take kindly to anyone fucking with mi familia. You're fired and if you come near my family again; you  _will_  be dealt with." Have I mentioned how much I love Rodrigo.

I glance over at her and she looks genuinely scared; she should be. Rodrigo has many friends in the highest and lowest parts of New York. She's smart enough to get up without another word and leave. Once everything is talked over and settled, Matt takes me, Santi, and the boys back to our home.

* * *

It's nine o'clock now. A few weeks ago I would've been home already. I'd be singing a duet with my Santi for our boys. We'd sit and watch a movie after enjoying dinner. Then we'd put the boys to bed and enjoy each other. But that all changed.

After that whole scandal with Keisha, Santi hasn't let me so much as hold her hand unless we're in public and there are paparazzi around. She doesn't do anything that would leave us alone together. It isn't that she is mad at me; she can't forgive herself for doubting me so easily. I told her I forgave her the very night it happened, but she hasn't gotten past it. So I spend more time at the office now to make it easier for her. My heart breaks every time I look at the picture of us on my desk and I cry; every night before I go home.

I got my wife back only to lose her again; and … I really … really … don't know what to do.

* * *

Rachel doesn't know that across town, her boys are asleep in their beds and Santana is lying awake holding the pillow that carries Rachel's scent and crying. She misses her wife terribly but she doesn't think she deserves her any more. And she truly doesn't know what to do.


End file.
